A Change of Heart
by God of the Tsukuyomi
Summary: My name is Kurai Yami.Kekkei Genkai,control darkness and shadows.A orange haired man kills single handedly...Must be bipolar(lame summary...I know)YAOI . OC x Juugo. Slight bondage maybe. Rated T for stuff you guys know...may change...
1. Meeting Juugo

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto,cause if I did Itachi would soooo not be it would be a Yaoi anime.

MY FIRST FANFIC!HOORAY!Oooookay,optimist time over,back to the neutral ass I am. I hope you like this.

Rated T for an altered Naruto world and some OC(me)XJuugo

Name:Kurai Yami

Age(in fiction):19

Kekkei Genkai:yes

* * *

Chapter 1:Meeting Juugo

I ran through the forest made pitch-black by my abillity to create darkness and escaping from Orochimaru was easy when he assigned his lousy lackeys to take me for a walk.I made sure they took me far enough before I used my Kekkei Genkai to make the forest midnight black.

So...you may wonder,how the eff did see in a place where there is no light?Well that is simple,my Kekkei Genkai allows anything associated with black and darkness to be at my command so the pitch black forest was just like it was in the afternoon to my eyes.

I could hear the lackeys groaning and muttering,probably tripped on the uneven roots and branches barred the way and with the lack of vision,they probably have more than just a few bumps and scrapes. I used my power to manipulate shadows to create some shadow clones(not the Naruto style,these use existing shadows and therefore requires less chakra)to stay back and fight them.

My five years with Orochimaru taught me a lot of things. First off;the effing snake wanted my body,two;he was training me to be the perfect vessel(which I am,able to take on Kimimaro solo) and three;my eyes have similar properties to that of an Uchiha's Sharingan. He **WAS **gonna go after Sasuke Uchiha before he found me...which is a bitch because I have no fucking desire to be some asshole 'body' to that piece of snake shit.

I noticed that my pursuers weren't after me anymore.I waited for my clones to disperse so that I can get the memories. I waited about 2 minutes,the memories came rushing ,my pursuers were dead alright.I decided to go a little further before stopping for a quick rest.

'_I should probably find a river to rest at. It would certainly make attacking others with my water-style techniques easier.'_

I released the impenetrable darkness that covered the forest and the bright afternoon sunshine filled the evergreen forest with emerald light.I stopped on a tree so that I can send out some chakra tendrils to look for a water source. Water and wind nature chakra allows me to detect water easily.I learnt a little Ice style from some guy named Haku while I was travelling with Orochimaru a few years ago.

After a couple of seconds of searching,I found a river but there were a couple of people there with Chakra similar to sound ninja(Orochimaru's lackeys)and a person with a powerful chakra(I bet you know who it is).I weaved some handsigns,"Teleportation Jutsu!".

POOF

I was on a tree on the edge of the clearing which surrounded the river.I watched the scene. One of the sound nin said,"You come with us!Our master is paying us heftily to capture you!"

The man who they were talking to had orange was at least 2 metres tall. He had red eyes with black pupils.I suspect he weights at least 76 kilograms. At that time though,he had a pleading look in his eyes,"No,go away before I lose control and kill you!"

"Heh,you?Kill us?Give me a break,you're just a brat,get him!"said another one.

Then I felt the aura around the orange haired man became dark,cold and was full of murderous intent. It sent shivers up my spine. Then these gray marks started covering his body,half his face was grayish and the eyes turning yellow with the whites turning black. His left arm became some piston-like thing and both his legs had black marks all the way to the knee.

He began charging at the sound nin with inhuman speed and punched their heads off and the fight ended in like 20 seconds. He then started demolishing trees around the vincinity. When he punched my tree,I failed to stifle a squeak and his head whipped up.I jumped off the branch quickly and landed behind him then I weaved a simple handsign,"Shadow Tendril Jutsu,".Shadows shot from the canopy of shades around us and bound his legs and hands in a star form(legs spread and arms apart).

He struggled against the bindings but the insubstancial shadows that were made substancial by chakra were still in a sense,insubstansial so I wasn't worried about him getting free anytime soon.I did some handsigns,"Water Style:Water Dragon Jutsu!".The water from the river shifted and then rose in the shape of a dragon and then it slammed in the man with enough force to punch through a rock wall.

Strangely enough,when the water died didn't have any visible injuries but the gray marks were gone. I released the shadows that held him and caught him before he fell face-down. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. With a sigh I created 2 shadow clones to carry the heavy man.

I sent out some wind chakra to look for shelter,a cave or something. I then felt my chakra hit something hard and smirking to myself,I made my way there.

* * *

Kurai:So?What did you guys think?:D

Juugo:I think its great Kurai-chan!

Kurai:AWWW!You're making me blush.

Juugo:R&R please :P


	2. Bonding

YAY!Chapter 2!First off,I know Chapter 1 was full of errors that somehow were made automatically but I promise this captured will have no errors...or maybe yes one or two.

Disclaimer:Does not own Naruto because if I did,Juugo would be 1 of the main characters.

Again...rated T loves ^_^.

I was making chicken soup in a makeshift rock-pot,carved with my wind nature chakra. The fire crackled softly,giving the dark cave a reddish orange glow.I shrouded our cave with genjutsu so that it wouldn't be found that easily. Thinking that made me shiver,remembering the snake sannin. I'm pretty sure my genjutsu won't work on him.

I scrambled closer to the fire to stir the slowly boiling soup with,yes,a makeshift spoon.I then went outside to get some air,"Sigh,when is he gonna wake up?".Taking a deep breath,I smelled some herbs.I'm sooo lucky,I went to get them which by the way,just happened to be next to our cave. It smelled a little spicy and minty at the same time. It didn't look poisonous so I picked them to add to the soup.

Going back inside,I added the herb to the now boiling soup and stirred it quickly.I covered my hand with a sheen of chakra so as to not burn my hand while I retrieve the bowl. Once it was out,I gathered moisture,wrapping it around the bowl and then turned it to ice. It gave of a nice cool aura and soon the bowl wasn't hot anymore but warm.

I went to the sleeping man. I gently shook his shoulder,"Hey,hey,wake up,".He groaned a little before his beautifully strange eyes opened slowly.

"Where-?"

"You're in a cave not far from the river,have some chicken soup."I said,offering him a spoonful of the soup.

"Ergh,I don't really like chicken."he groaned.

"Oh..."I answered disappointedly.

"I guess I could have a little,better than starving right?"He said quickly,I brightened at that.

"What's your name?"

"The people around here call me Juugo of the Scales."he said with a hint of distaste in his voice.

"Of the Scales?Why do they call you that?"

His body tensed a bit,as if from nervousness or from apprehensiveness."Its because anything can make me angry and when I'm angry,I turn into a monster that leaves a trail of destruction and death in my wake."

OHHHH. So that what he was worried about then? He passed me the empty bowl of chicken soup.

"Did you have enough?"

"Yeah,that was the first time I actually enjoyed chicken,"he said,all sadness gone from his voice.

"I'm glad you like it."

"By the way,you didn't tell me your name."

"It's Kurai Yami."

"But doesn't that name mean-"

"Yes,it mean 'Darkest Darkness'."

"Why would your parent name you something like that?"

"Trust me when I say you'll find out soon enough. Now get up,I gotta get to Konoha quickly. Or else that snake will get me."I mumbled that last sentence.

His aura became one of a dog which got punted by its beloved master but he said nothing.

After a few moments of awkward silence,I asked him,"Why are you so sad?"

"You're the first person that's been kind to me...and you're leaving already."

I was too shocked to reply. The poor guy has been living alone since who knows when with no one to show him any kindness.I composed my self then said,"You could come with me you know."

His eyes were practically popping out of its sockets,exolitating a MANLY giggle from me."Really?I mean you wouldn't mind?"

"Nope,if I minded,I wouldn't have suggested it in the first place."

"Thank you."he said holding my shoulders,he planted a quick kiss on my forehead.I turned my head away to hide the slight blush. He turned his head too. SO he was a homo was he?Huh,this will make my production in this part a lot easier.

I kissed his chin. Yep,he was definitely blushing now,if he thinks hiding in the dark is a good thing he's got another thing coming.

"Come on,let's get going,Juugo."

* * *

Kurai: Sorry this chapter was like 200 words shorter.

Juugo: Don't apologize, did great!

Kurai:*whispers conspiratorially*He's so good to me*sniffs*

Juugo: I damn am.R&R please.


	3. Reminescing Dream

My third installment of the story.

I received a PM saying I didn't delve deep enough into the OC's personality and the title: Reminescing Dream.

Disclamer: I soooo own Naruto...in my dreams so I don't own them in reality :D.I too don't own bathroom avenger.

* * *

Juugo and I traveled the whole day without excitement.I was still feeling very jumpy considering the fact we were still in Orochimaru's territory. Once nightfall,I once again sent out tendrils of chakra to look for a nearby cave.

The tendrils of chakra went on and on and on without finding a solid rocky surface,I turned to Juugo,"Looks like we're sleeping on the floor tonight Juugo.I couldn't find a cave anywhere close."I did some handsigns,"Genjutsu:Unknown Fear."

The space around me and Juugo shifted. Juugo flinched uneasily,"What did you do?"

"I created a Genjutsu barrier around us that makes a person's darkest fear come true. It's a rank-S genjutsu unique to me."

I lied down on the ground,softened by the grass. Juugo did the same(A/N:he was 1 meter from my lying body).

"Night Juugo."

"Goodnight Kurai."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_Running from the shouting voices,running from where I resided as a so called 'Demon Child'.The mob was chasing me to kill me. Why are they doing this to me?I've never bothered them the whole 5 years I was there. So...why?_

_I never found the answer,I ran like hell. Heart racing,limbs burning,tears streaming down my face. Then as from some unconscious part of my mind,a single voice said,"Say this;...".The first time I used my Kekkei Genkai. The forest grew brighter and brighter. I looked back,and was shocked to see the villagers stumbling around as if they were blind. Feeling hope and for the first time,I ran as fast as my feet could carry me._

_I lost consciousness long ago,and yet,my body was moving on its own. I reached a giant gate with 2 words on it,I collapsed._

_I woke up in a soft bed,a nice change from the years of sleeping in dirty alleys infested with rats. A woman came in. She looked happy to see me awake. She ran out and most likely called the doctor because after a couple of minutes. A man wearing white overcoat came in._

_"How are you,Mister-"_

_"Kurai and yes,I feel great. Better than great maybe."_

_"You gave us quite a scare,young man,collapsing outside the village like that but your vital signs are good and you will be able to leave tomorrow."_

_"Thank you."_

_The hospital scene shifted to the a grassy training field._

_"Alright guys,"Kakashi-sensei said,"Today we're doing the bell test,"_

_My time with team 7 was almost perfect. Even if Sasuke was an emo and does the Avenger in the bathroom all the time. We were good friends,we all shared 1 thing...loneliness._

_Sasuke doing Bathroom Avenger._

_"Itachi Uchiha...Now we meet killed again. You killed the clan...my family. You gave me a half life...An Avenger's life!*Activates Sharingan*But now...it's time to finally get my revenge...I'm going to kill you!BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!."_

_Naruto and I usually stood outside the bathroom door to wait for him to finish his would roleplaying. Naruto would get an anime vein while I would usually tell Kakashi about it,"Kakashi-sensei!Sasuke-kun is playing The Avenger in the bathroom again."And Kakashi would sweatdrop._

_We originally met Orochimaru in the Forest of Death during the Chunin Exams but he captured me when we were doing a mission. Bad scenes flashed. From the gruesome experiments he did to me to the arduous training which always came with punishments if not completed with his twisted expectations. More horrific scenes played..._

Juugo's POV

I woke up to whimpering sounds and mumbles for something to stop.I sat up to find the source. It came from Kurai. His body had clumped together and he was crying tears. It became suddenly important that Kurai shouldn't be sad or be in pain to me. I sat closer to him,"Kurai,wake up,you're gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be alright,"I said rocking him gently.

"FUCK!"Kurai shouted before springing up.

I hugged him. It felt so right. I could keep him next to me forever. I let him sob for a while before asking him,"We're you having a nightmare?"

"Something like that,it was more like a recollection of my life than a nightmare."

"I'm sorry.I didn't know your life was that rough."

"It wasn't,not at least until my time with Orochimaru,"

Orochimaru? The person that Kimimaro served? I'm lucky I declined Kimimaro's offer to bring me one person who could stop my impulses. The one who can stop my impulses is the one next to me. My other side never bothered me the entire time when I was with Kurai, which is something of a miracle.

"Come on, there's still a few more hours till sunrise.I'll keep you safe Kurai,I'll keep you safe,"I whisper reassuringly.

Back to OC POV

Juugo's soft words calmed me. Him hugging me so protectively felt so good and...right. It was like he was the other part of me that has been missing for years.

We lay down gently on the ground,with him hugging me protectively.I smiled.

"Thank you,Juugo."

"Don't sweat it,you saved me first.I'm always grateful for that."

"I'm sure you are Juugo,now go to sleep. Konoha is still 2 days of travel and if you don't wake up in time,I'm leaving you."

His protective embrace tightened distinctively,"Don't ever leave me,Kurai. Beside you is the only place I belong to," he said seriously.

I touched his arm softly,"Hey,I was joking,"

"...I hope you are,"

I turned my head and planted a soft kiss in his chin,"Don't worry,I'll wake you up tomorrow,okay?"

"...Alright..."

* * *

Kurai: Sooooo?What do you guys think?I didn't like the dream part and frankly it was a make as you go the small love scene down there was my favourite. It was tooooo cute and no,I'm not saying this because I wrote it.

Juugo: Kurai-chan,when will we reach the M part.

Kurai: Ummmm...later?

Juugo: Sighs...R&R please :D


	4. Pursuers and A Surprisingly Easy Fight

Fourth and yay! I realize I post my stories quickly and don't have much time span.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto...but~~~ Muhuhuhehehahaha. XXDD

On with the story.

Rated T for altered world and a more twisted original storyline.

* * *

I woke up in Juugo's arms. Multiple memories flashed through my mind,making me blush. I whispered,"Juugo,wake up."...No response."Wake up!Or else I'm leaving you,"his eyes snapped open instantly and got this crazed look in it but after taking in his surroundings,he calmed down.

"Thanks for waking me up. You didn't have to use that threat,you know?"

"It was the only thing I can think of...well,aside from blasting water in your face."

He grunted,released the tight embrace around me and stood up,stretching. I smirked,"I'm sure you slept very well last night didn't you?"And as expected,a fierce blush blossomed on his face.I smirked more.

Last night when we were sleeping. I was woken by a thrusting motion. I turned around to see Juugo moaning,and not just moaning but moaning my name. His cheeks were slightly pink and his erection,fuck! It was practically 7 inches.

I was of course flattered,his little wet dream just confirmed to me that he liked me or dare I say it love me. He then stopped thrusting and I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Shit,"Juugo said. He released me and got up,walking to a nearby bush or tree and masturbated. He was fucking jacking to me and I got a hard on too. I remained motionless. By the time he finished his business though,I was already asleep.

My recollection of the memory was with perfect clarity,which is a bit eww. I might have just gone full blown homo,I hate my life.

"H-how did you k-know how w-w-well I slept l-last night?"he stuttered,scratching the back of his head.

"Oh,its just a hunch. Come one,we gotta go."

So for the rest of the BOOORRRIIIGGG day,we jumped through tree after tree. Around the afternoon,I felt five chakras from behind us. One of the pursuer I know who. I've sparred with him enough times to recognize the feel of his chakra from anywhere.

It was Kimimaro and the Sound Four. Damn,as much as I hated the endless bores,Orochimaru's top lackeys were something I hoped to avoid.

"Juugo,we have pursuers."

"I noticed,do you know them?"

"Yeah,its Orochimaru's lackeys. Kimimaro and the Sound Four."

"Kimimaro? The bone user?"

"Do you know him?"

"He used to visit me,bringing me offers to follow him to his Lord Orochimaru. Each time I declined."

"Hm... I guess our fight with them is inevitable. We might as well set a few traps. Can you enter that uh... weird state of yours without going crazy?"

"I can."

"Great!"

We stopped,I placed some ice seals(you'll find out what it does later)on the branches of the trees and the ground around our 'designated fighting place'. I set up a Barrier that prevents anyone from getting out of it once they're in. The rules apply to us too,except we won't trigger the traps.

After about 30 minutes,they caught up.

"Kurai Yami,come back to Lord Orochimaru with us." (Kimimaro)

"To hell with that fucker,I didn't escape him just so I would go back willingly,dick!"

"You leave us no cho-"

"Yada yada,like I care. You can hardly move Kimimaro, I can see the pain in your eyes each time you force yourself to move."

"I can still defeat you. Sound Four,attack!"

They charged at us,stepping on the various seals and triggering my Ice Style traps. Each seal holds 1000 ice senbons,so now there were many Ice Senbons flying to them. Tayuya managed to hit them away with sound but the shear numbers broke through her shield,Stabbing her in many places. I was pretty sure she was dead since the needles were portruding from all over her body.

_One down,four to go._

Kidomaru used his metal hard web to block most of the needles but still had at least 10 on his body. Jirobo although possibly the easiest to hit was able to block all the needles using 'Earth Style:Earth Dome Prison' on himself. Sakon dodged around and I was quite surprised by his skill in it...not to say he didn't get any. Kimimaro was untouched, that fucking bone mask of his is as hard as I remember it.

"Juugo, you take on Jirobo and Kidomaru. I'll take care of Kimimaro and Sakon,"

He nodded a yes and jumped after those two. Kimimaro and Sakon were right next to each other.

_Perfect._

"Ice Style:Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!"

Ice mirrors surrounded my targets with three levels,the base,the mid and the third which is angled a little to face them. Then a singular mirror directed above them. I made a silent thank you to Haku for passing the secrets of his Ice style to me.(I did say altered world right?)

"You can't escape. Wind Style:Wind Gale!"I threw some Ice senbon in conjunction to the wind to increase my senbons overall speed and strength. Kimimaro's bone mask cracked a little and Sakon was stabbed mercilessly with my non-stop barrage of senbon.

Sakon was bleeding from all points of his body and I'm pretty sure he'll die of blood loss anytime soon. Kimimaro elongated his spine and started using it to smash through my mirrors. I did a large number of handsigns while jumping at untrackable speed to the mirror at the top,"Wind Style:Drilling Air Bullet!". I expelled air from my lungs,the S-Rank wind style is known to be strong enough to punch through steel.

_Boooom!_

Two tiers of my Ice mirrors were shattered to glistening dust and there was a HUGE crater where my Jutsu hit. Kimimaro lay there,unmoving. I jumped down to inspect the bodies,Sakon was dead and so was Kimimaro. Sighing,I left the there so that I can help Juugo.

On reaching the fighting site,I found that my help was unnecessary as Juugo was dominating them. His chakra was cold and dark but it lack the murderous intent so I knew he wasn't the other. He was able to break the metal hard web Kidomaru shot at him with what I suspect was little to no effort. I really wanted to get moving so from my spot. I leveled the land,removing all the trees in the process with "Wind Style:Great Breakthrough."

There was only sand in front of me,everything in my line of sight was uprooted and leveled. I ran towards Kidomaru who was again shooting strings of of web to bind Juugo. I performed some handseals,"Wind Style:Subterranean Wind Tunnel,"I slammed my palms on the ground. Multiple holes opened underground,filled with compressed air. Juugo got a few cuts from the razor sharp strings of web and the fatty,Jirobo was rendered pretty much useless. His earth style and strength was'nt strong enough to do much damage to Juugo.

"Juugo!Get out of there!"

He nodded a yes and got beside me as quickly as Kimimaro was before his sickness. I clapped my palms together. The compressed air in the underground tunnels exploded(or is it imploded?)blasting Kidomaru and Jirobo sky high. They landed in the small landfills which were formerly the containers of air. Juugo went down there to each of them. He placed his piston on top of Jirobo's stomach before a rod shot out of it and slammed back in on itself. The physical strength from the attack was devastating. I was very sure no one could survive from an attack like that. He repeated it with Kidomaru.

He sat down,panting slightly.

"You're tired already?"

"Those two-hih-were quite-hih-skilled."

"I fought the strongest of them so you can't complain. Open your mouth."

He obeyed obligingly.

"Water Style:Water Gun,"a thin jet of water shot from my mouth. He drank all of it without complaint. He must be more tired then I thought to drink water from my mouth. He then motioned for me to stop. I shut off the jet of water.

"Thanks. We can go now."

"Are you sure you don't want to rest?"

"We'll rest at nightfall,we better make up for lost time. I mean who knows,Orochimaru might send more pursuers."

"Don't push yourself too hard Juugo,"

"My chakra replenishes at a faster rate than most,don't worry. I'll be fine."He said before he jumped ahead. Rubbing my temples I jumped after him.


	5. Invasion of Pain(I don't own this title)

Alrighty!Chap 5!

I don't own Naruto but my non-existant brother does XD.

P.S. Whats a flame? XD

I feel like my story is a little cliche but thats just me. You guys enjoy this ^_^

* * *

Juugo and I were just probably an hour or less from the Hidden Leaf. The past few days were uneventful and shit. After about 30 minutes, a large amount of smoke started appearing from the direction of Konoha.

_"Huh? Why is there smoke coming from the direction of Konoha?"_

_"_Juugo, move it." I said to him picking up pace.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Reaching Konoha,or rather a _destroyed _Konoha. Was a war zone with many people dead. There were sounds of explosions coming from everywhere of the village, which by the way, is a giant crater. Before I reached there though,Hinata and a bunch of other shinobi appeared.

"Stop right there!" she said with authority,she squinted at me,"Wait,aren't you...?" Then she came over and hugged me,shocking me,I was sort of anticipating a fight."Oh my god,I can't believe you're back." She shouted,"Where have you been all these years?"

Juugo's chakra got a hint of jealousy as soon as Hinata pulled me into a hug. No surprise,he DID wake up in the middle in the middle of the night to masturbate after having a wet dream about me. I forced the thought down and then asked Hinata,"What happened here?"

She released me from her embrace,her eyes were full of sadness. She shook her head,"The Akatsuki leader Pain,have invaded the Village,many people are already injured."

Akatsuki? The organization Orochimaru used to be associated with? "What about Naruto and Sasuke? Are they all right?"

"Naruto-kun's not in the Village,so he's safe but Sasuke is fighting with one of the Pain clones with whatever backup that we could muster."

"Can you tell me where Sasuke is? I can help."

She nodded,"He's guarding the the Intelligence Gathering Building where they are researching one of the Pain bodies,"

"Thanks,"I pumped chakra to my feet for extra bursts off speed. When I landed though,Juugo grabbed my shoulders,hard.

"Oww,Juugo what the hell are you doing?" I said annoyed.

"Who. Was. That?" He said it slowly and menacingly and I could feel that dark aura getting stronger slowly,overriding the feel of Juugo's normal chakra.

"A friend of mine. An old friend of mine. What are you getting mad about?" I asked innocently.

"Because. She. Hugged. You!" His grip tightened suddenly,making my shoulder give a loud crack.

"OUCH!" I shouted in pain. His grip immediately loosened and the dark chakra disappeared.

"Oh my god,Kurai. I'm sorry,I'm so so sorry. Are-are you okay?" he had a pleading look in his eyes,along with a hint of fear.

"Are you crazy?! You almost broke my shoulder and you say you're sorry? You purposefully did that!" I shouted in his face.

He winced,"I'm really really sorry,uh-ju-just tell me what I can do to make it up to you."

"Nothing,you can do nothing to make it up to me," I said walking away.

Before I reached 3 steps though,he grabbed my arms,"Please. Just please," he looked at me,his eyes filled with tears that were threatening to fall,"Please don't leave mad,I'm sorry. I really am."

I looked at him for a while before sighing,"Fine,you're forgiven but don't you can't play the jealous role just because a friend hugged me. I have many friends here and if you're gonna get mad each each time one talks to me,I'm seriously better off just leaving you in the forest with your bipolar impulses."

He nodded,after a couple seconds of awkward silence,he said,"How's your uh-shou-shoulder?"

I gave him a glare that said "_What do you think?"_

He winced.

"Anyways,we should go Juugo."

He nodded.

* * *

When we reached there,I saw Kakashi-sensei, Chouza-san, Choji, Sasuke and a small group of shinobi as backup. They were fighting 2 men. The similar feature between both of them was a purple eye with ripples and the other being the many and various piercings on their bodies.

One of them had spiky orange hair that was just a few shades darker than Juugo's. The other had the strangest body I had ever seen. He was bald, with no ears, the thickest neck I've ever seen though not the longest(that award belongs to Orochimaru)and he had three faces.

"Almighty Push!" Shouted the orange haired one. Dust on the ground started blowing away from him. Kakashi and company who were closer to him were slammed away with an invisible force. I reacted quickly,grabbing Juugo's hands, I quickly used 'Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu,' to hide in the ground.

The wall of energy missed us...presumably anyway. I jumped back out...why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Oh yeah! I put my hands underground and felt around. After a few moments of groping around underground, I felt hair and I pulled him up. As soon as he was out, he dropped on the ground on all fours, panting.

I giggled,"Sorry Juugo, I forgot."

"I'll take this as revenge on your part,"

I laughed,"C'mon get up, we need to help them," I offered him a hand, which he gladly accepted and pulled him up.

We were still unseen so we had the element of surprise(XD and we all know how well this works in shows and movies)

I just decided to use 'Water Style:Great Explosion Tecnique'. It uses a lot of chakra because of the destructive force and its potential to change the entire landscape to a miniature lake.

My clone appeared directly in front of them in an instant(super high speed remember?)and detonated itself creating a crater filled with water and blasting the two men away.

Kakashi and company looked around them with small murmurs of "who did that?" and "I don't know."s

I landed in front of them, along with Juugo of course. They immediately took out kunais and assumed a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked and I anime fell.

I got up and massaged the bridge of my nose,"Really,sensei? You can't even remember your student? Even Hinata did better than you,"

He lowered his kunai, eyes wide with surprise,"Kurai?"

"Who do you think? We can save the reminiscing for later right?" I said pointing behind me where the two Akatsukis were approching.

The one with hair said,in a deep voice,"I admit you surprised us back there but..."

"Almighty Push!" He said thrusting a hand to us, the water from my miniature lake rose up to be a miniature tsunami and made it's way towards us.

I quickly made some handsigns,"Water Style:Water Dragon Blast Jutsu!"(this version is stronger than Water Dragon Jutsu and no I've haven't been making up Jutsu as I go. These are found in the Narutopedia)I used the water from the tsunami, effectively reversing the technique on them. The gigantic water dragon flew towards them with power to punch through most defenses.

The two jumped out of the way and my Oscar worthy A-Rank technique smashed into the debris behind them.

"Chouza, you and your kid take care of the bald one. Take the ninja with you. Sasuke, Kurai, you're with me." He commanded and we went after the haired one. Juugo, who wasn't given an order just tagged along with me though I suspect he would have still stayed with me even if he was assigned to the other group.

Upon reaching him he said in his deep voice,"Hmm,you're quite clever. Using the water from my attack and reversing it on me. Separating me from my Asura Path, that was well done as well but you can never defeat a god," He raised his arms, facing us. I got ready in case he was about to use another Almighty Push.

"Universal Pull!" Our bodies propelled towards his hands where chakra disruption blades popped out.

Juugo changed his arm form into a giant axe while Sasuke charged a Chidori. Pain's eyes widened and he stopped his technique resulting in us dropping in to a small clustered pile. I almost got bisected by Juugo's ax but twisted at the last second and avoided it. I let out a visible breath of relief.

We got up and Sasuke and Juugo charged at Pain who Almighty Pushed them away like bugs in a storm.

"Kakashi we could try mixing our long-range techniques to counter his Almighty Push," I said

He contemplated a while,"That could work... Sasuke and... wait, who's that?"

"Oh, that's Juugo. I picked him up on my way here, I can't believe you didn't notice him earlier," I said trying to keep my face straight.

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly,"Okay, Sasuke and Juugo, use your strongest long-range techniques on my signal.

Sasuke did the necessary handsigns for his clan's signature 'Fire Style:Great Fireball Jutsu'. I then got an idea.

"Kakashi, copy Sasuke's fireball technique and I'll augment it with wind jutsu."

He nodded and did the Jutsu.

I did a long series of Handsigns,"Wind Style:Wind Dragon Jutsu,".

A tornado started building in between us and Pain. Then from the tornado emerged a wind dragon made from spinning tornadoes,"Now!" I shouted.

"Fire Style:Great Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi and Sasuke said with unison. They blasted flames so hot I swear it could melt steel. My tornado ignited with the flame. The wind dragon, whose body was connected to the body of the tornado caught flame. I then thrusted my arm. The dragon roared and flew towards Pain, leaving a trail of charred things in its wake.

Juugo chose that time to morph his hand into something with lots of holes. Then a huge blast of chakra burst from it, knocking himself back a few feet. The blast of chakra hit my dragon causing it to move faster.

(In Nagato's tree with Nagato's POV)

"! ! !"

I quickly severed my connections to the other paths and concentrated on my Deva Path.

"Almighty Push!"

(Back to battle scene and back to OC POV)

"Almighty Push!"

Our combined techniques clashed with Pain's. His technique seemed to get a new strength as the force behind it seemed stronger.

"Sasuke, use Amaterasu! Now!" I know about the Uchiha dojutsus because they were beaten into me by Orochimaru.

He didn't reply but he closed his eyes. After a second, his right eye began to bleed,"Amaterasu!" His eyes snapped open and black flames started appearing in the tornado, eating away the red flames slowly and spreading to my dragon.

"Juugo, give a few more dozes of your chakra cannons,"the only reply I got was a few "**BOOM BOOM BOOM,"**indicating he shot three blasts.

Pain gave a grunt,"Urngh!" and our dragon resumed its path, wall of force gone. It slammed into Pain and he was blasted out of Konoha with the Amaterasu burning him.

I dropped to the ground, tired. That technique was very chakra consuming, considering its A-ranking, and I had never maintained one for so long before.

"We beat him," Sasuke said sounding surprised.

"What are you surprised about, Sasuke? You have me after all," I said smugly,trying my best to ignore my tiredness,"Anyways, let's go help Chouza-san. I'm worried about him."

* * *

Kurai: And that was the chapter people. I have to admit, I really like this collaboration technique. It has badass written all over it.

Naruto: Kurai, when is the Naruto appears and saves the day part.

Kurai: I don't have anything against you Naruto but by the time you reach Konoha, only the Animal Path will remain. Because I will take your spotlight MUAHAHAHAHA.

Naruto: But that's not even in the series!

Sasuke: You're just being an attention hogger right now Kurai *shakes head*

Kurai: Naruto I'm not at the series either dobe but the writer controls this world. Sasuke Shut up, emobag! If you're nice to me, I'll give the author a good word about you. Who knows, maybe he'll keep Itachi-san alive and lets you be seme in your relationship with Naruto.

Writer: Note on that, Naruto WILL be seme in this relationship.

Sasuke & Naruto: WHAT! We're not in a relationship!

Kurai: *sends mental picture of Sasuke's cock to Naruto* *sends mental image of Naruto's cock to Sasuke*

Sasuke & Naruto: *Whimpers*

Kurai: I SOOOO CAUGHT THAT! YOU GUYS ARE SO GONNA BE A SIDE-COUPLE!

Juugo: Right... anyways. Please take the time to review...please?

Kurai: Juugo-kun~.

Juugo: *Gets a hard on*


	6. YAY! WE TOTALLY WON!

So how did I do in my last chappie? AHH*cries* so little reviews! ^_^ Ahh well, enjoy it at least.

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim this chapter and future chapters. Note you will not see more disclaimers XD.

I'm seriously not getting any much reviews TT_TT . Is it seriously so hard to spare a few seconds to review for a 13 year-old? Anyways, on with the show!

Suggestion for my dear readers, you should read some of's stories. Some of them are really funny and pretty cool. She has all these ideas and I admire her. Her best works I think are** Letters from Niisan **and **Do Not Underestimate Us**. Its your choice to choose if you wanna visit her though ^_^

* * *

(In Pain's tree, in Pain's POV)

_'Ugh, the enemy is stronger than I anticipated... it requires an extraordinary amount power to break through the Almighty Push like that. Now I'll have to send the Naraka Path to restore Tendo. I'll be able to find him easily with my eyes still unburnt but...that will leave the other paths prone to destruction without the Naraka path's restoration powers. I'll send Konan to bring the body here, I'll revive it myself. She's gonna have to be careful of the Amaterasu though'_

_"Summoning Jutsu!" Konan appeared in a poof of smoke._

_"_What is it, Nagato?" She asked, perplexed at the sudden summon.

"I need to you to retrieve the Deva Path. He is in this section of the forest." I sent her a mental image of the forest along with Yahiko's burning body. "Be careful, Konan. Those are the inextinguishable flames of the Amaterasu. You'll need to constantly use paper to carry him."

"Understood, is there anything else?"

"No...not at the moment."

"... Nagato... don't push yourself," She said before walking out the paper makeshift branch.

"..."

"I have to Konan, it is my will to bring Pain to the world!"

(Back to OC POV)

When we reached Chouza-san. He was still fighting the other Pain and they had multiple injuries. The backup ninja were either dead or unconscious leaving Choji and his dad fighting him. They didn't have the upper hand as they were constantly dodging the mechanical arms and the barrages of hidden weapons.

Before we even moved a step, Juugo(I knew there was a reason I picked him up ^_^)appeared behind Pain and scored a full punch with his piston-fist. The pain body flew from the force of the impact, smashing into the debris behind him, an aftershock came with the impact, making wind whip past my face.

That one punch should have been able to kill a human, but the body emerged from the now smaller pieces of debris. His body didn't even have any injuries to show for the epic punch Juugo gave him.

"Surprised? The Asura Path has the most durable body of my other paths. Simple punches like that can't hurt this body," he said, sounding smug.

Then Kakashi held a hand up to his ear,"Yeah?... Really?... So he's not here but... I see,hold them until Naruto gets here, understood."

"Information from Shizune, the real one's not here." ( I needed to alter to the storyline to suit my need. Sry)

"So hold them off till Naruto gets here?" I said, remembering their conversation on the radio receiver. "Can't we just try to finish them off ourselves?"

"We could but Naruto stands the best chance against them. He's training Sage Mode in Mount Myoboku from the great Sages."

"I didn't train under Orochimaru for 7 years to be useless in a fight." I bit my thumb. Did the handsigns Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey-Ram. I planted my hand on the ground,"Summoning Jutsu!"

Smoke appeared with a loud poof and I was standing on the head of the giant snake Manda.

"Kurai...why have you summoned me this time? Did Orochimaru ask you to summon me for practice again?" He said annoyed, I don't blame him. Orochimaru made me summon him, dismiss him and then summon him again until I could reach the point that I could summon him for more than 20 times a day and still retain a good amount of chakra.

"Not this time. I summoned you to fight against those," I said,pointing the giant three-headed dog and and the tree other summons tearing through Konohagakure."

"Finally, a real challenge. I don't think I've had a good fight since Orochimaru summoned me to fight the other 2 sannin." He said, smirking to himself. "This could be fun."

"I seem to remember him saying you got owned by those 2."

"...Are you trying to get on my bad side?" He said this with pride, trying to intimidate me no doubt.

I ignored him. "Yes." I said flatly. "Now start attacking that person down there," I said pointing to the Asura Path.

"Grrr...fine! But you owe me for this." He said before slamming his head down to smash the Asura Path.

The AP(I'll just call him AP ok? Writing Asura is hard work lol) dodged the totally predictable attack and fired a barrage of missiles at Manda which I negated with "Water Style:Water Encampment Pillar".

"Heh, you've gotten better kid. I've only seen Orochimaru do those types of large-scale techniques." He had a hint of admiration in his voice.

"Heh, you've gotten soft over the years huh, Manda?"

"You should be thankful I'm even complimenting you and not trying to kill you."

"Ahhh, but I just saved your life and you said 'trying' to kill me which gives me the impression you're not sure of whether you can win." I said, stretching the 'trying' for emphasis.

"Grrr...you just wait brat someday I'll-"

"Go left Manda!" He responded quickly and a giant missile missed us by inches.

"YO GUYS!" I shouted down there, "WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU GUYS DOING ANYTHING!" I said flailing my arms in exasperation.

They scratched the back of their heads awkwardly, "Ehhehe, sorry Kurai. We didn't want to interrupt your smack-talking,"

I sweatdropped, "Sasuke and Juugo, distract him. Chouza and Choji, go and rest."

"Manda, fight with the summoning animals." I said jumping down from the head of the gigantic snake. "I rejoin you after I kill the AP here."

He slithered away and I briefly wondered how something so large could move so quickly.

The Asura Path was right in front of me in an instant, fist ready for punching. He punched me in the gut, hard. Making me fly back quickly. I softened the muscles and bones in my body like how Orocimaru taught me. I slammed into a boulder, cracking it. The impact jarred me but I don't think I have any fatal wounds. I got up, my entire body feeling like jelly, soft and bendable. I saw Kakashi, Sasuke and Juugo were already clashing with the AP. Evenly matched.

I used the water from the terrain and made 10 small water birds with "Water Style:Water Animal Creation Jutsu". They were very weak and used little chakra to form but I only needed them as diversions. The birds bombarded the AP by blasting small water balls that won't injure but annoy him.

Juugo was trying to find an opening by continuous punching the AP with his piston fist, which was also sending strong waves of air with each punch. Sasuke was spamming Chidori like crazy and Kakashi... well I'm not sure what he's doing but he seems to be observing the movement patterns of the AP.

I then used the "Ice Style:Ice Pillar Jutsu". I gathered chakra and sent it underground freezing moisture underneath. Then in one swift movement, I raised my hand up. Causing one giant ice pillar to burst out of the ground. The AP dodged, and landed a few metres from where my ice pillar where another one pierced through the ground. He jumped higher this time, trying to anticipate where my next ice spike would appear.

I smirked, Kakashi had taken the opportunity to strike the AP from behind with his Lightning Blade, the AP miraculously was able to dodge it and fired missiles at me and at Kakashi. Kakashi used a cool new technique I haven't seen before because the missiles disappeared in front of him.

I just quickly summoned an extra large ice pillar to block the attack. I was lucky I did so because half of my pillar was obliterated to dust. I stopped my jutsu, apparently I can't catch him off guard.

Sasuke got behind the AP and tried to bisect it with his Chidori blade but the attack couldn't even pierce the body of the AP. I was getting annoyed until suddenly.

Cloud appeared in the middle of the village after the smoke cleared, revealing Naruto and a bunch of other toadies. I noticing Gamabunta, quickly ran towards Manda to stop him from doing anything rash. Luckily, he was busy constricting the many headed dog, snapping at the drilled-beak bird and his tail was swishing around furiously, seemingly hitting nothing. Until a giant chameleon appeared after being smashed into a building by Manda.

"Manda, Gamabunta is here but I don't want you attacking him okay?" I said, hoping to avoid a conflict of two gigantic, battle-hardened boss summons.

"What?!" he snapped.

"Manda, you will cooperate or else I WILL do 'THAT' to you," I said smirking.

"Damn it brat! I hate it when you use that threat! FINE!" He said turning his attention back to the bird.

Man I loved doing 'THAT' to Manda when I was with Orochimaru :3 . It's a great reliever plus it was totally fun and it also felt great to put the arrogant snake in it's place. During the time when I mastered summoning Manda, I had a sleepless night because a boner kept me awake. Around 2 in the morning I got this idea, don't ask me where I got it but I just got it. "Summoning Jutsu," I summoned the giant snake in my room then I quickly transformed him in to a naked man.

He had purple hair and he had the body of a grown-up which was also muscled. He assumed the classic "Why The Fuck Am I Naked with My Private Parts Showing?!" which means he covered his groin and butt. I used the shodow of the room to pull him into the Doggy Position. It was the only position I knew at the time after _accidentally_ seeing Orochimaru doing it with Kabuto._  
_

I went behind Manda who was quiet. It was unusual for him to be so quiet that I almost giggled. I licked my fingers and jabbed my index finger into his ass. The reaction was instant. His body lurched forward and a almost-moan escaped his lips. 50% of the moan was more like a whimper though.

At that point, I was feeling _really_ naughty... and horny. I extracted my finger and took off my clothes and stuck my finger back in.

"Mmm, hah. Who are you?" His voice was strained and he couldn't see me in a room devoid of light.

I didn't answer him cause there would be HELL to pay if he knew. Instead, I went below him and stroked his member. Slowly and fluidly.

His body writhed with the uncomfortable yet arousing feeling his unfamiliar body was giving him. I touched the tip of his dick. It was leaking precum! I slid my body higher and teased both his nipples with my hands.

"Mngn, ngah! Hih- hih- hih-" He wasn't resisting the pleasure anymore. I seriously giggled. I couldn't help it. I could see his eyes widen as realization hit him.

"Kurai! What the fuahhh!" He said that last part because I was pumping his member really hard now. A great deal of cum (about enough to fill a small pail) squirted out of him when I was done. He collapsed on his own cum, tired out and panting like hell. Thinking back on that, I still wonder how it would feel to someone who cummed in a humans's body when it isn't their natural form. I never took things very far with him. I transformed him back and dismissed him.

I then only did this to him during sleepless nights(which are rare). He hardly complained though, in fact I think he likes it very much except that overlarge ego of his prevents him from asking it from me. Which I use to my advantage whenever I want something done.

Back to Naruto, he was fighting all the Pain's alone in the middle of the village. Manda, was really cooperating with Gamabunta though I could see the reluctance he held towards the giant snake. I immediately went to the battle scene only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"You can stop here, Kurai. Naruto has requested that no one interrupt his fight." He said it sternly but I could see the uncertainty and worry in his both his eye and Sharingan.

I wasn't overly enthusiastic about that,"Okay, but I'm jumping in as soon as things look bad,"

His eyes got an animated glimmer in them,"Sasuke said the same," He said shaking his head.

We got up on a building where many people were observing the fight between Naruto and the 6 Pains. Wait wait wait. SIX PAINS? I did a head count, yep there were six alright.

"Kakashi, weren't there..." I was cut off by a voice from behind but with two sets of footsteps.

"Yes, I know. They somehow revived the the other Pain." Sasuke said, behind him was Juugo hence the 2 pairs of steps.

I wasn't really interested in their fight cause Naruto can use that Red Chakra thing whenever he gets mad or something so I layed back and looked at the Azure sky. The sky seemed dull compared to Naruto's eyes. I wonder if he had changed? I smiled, I wonder if he's still the knuckle head I remembered him to be? Then an explosion was heard and I sat straight up.

Well, when I looked only 2 more Pains remained. "I hereby conclude I missed a few minutes of epic fighting?"

"Yeah, you did," Sasuke said.

"Then I haven't lost my touch," I said before laying back again. "Tell me when Naruto wins okay?" I said looking at the sky again.

A few minutes of clanging and booming and "Almighty Push"ing passed until I heard someone scream "OH SHIT!". I sat back up,"What is it this time? Have we won yet?" I said boredly.

Kakashi said,"See for yourself," I looked down to see Naruto was pinned to the ground with Chakra Disruption Blades and that Sasuke and Juugo were already fighting the Path. I jumped down while weaving handsigns for the "Ice Style:Crushing Ice Walls". I finished my Jutsu just as I landed, two solid walls of Ice appeared on either side of Pain. I clapped my hands together and the walls closed in on Pain. He used his trademark "Almighty Push" to get out of the situation. I didn't really expect that technique to work but only to cause a little distraction.

Juugo and Sasuke quickly attacked Pain but he dodged them. I found myself briefly wondering why he didn't Almighty Push them. Maybe there was a cooldown time. I also noticed Hinata was working on the Chakra Disruption Blade and breaking them with her Gentle Fist! Or at least I think it was gentle fist, her hands were coated with Chakra that resembled lions. Not wasting another moment, I began more preparations for more Jutsu. I decided to take a chance with "Ice Style:Ice-Water Twin Headed Hydra". Its was hard to maintain because of the size and power of the Jutsu.(Imagine a full-sized Kirin with two heads)

And thus, I created the Hydra and could already feel my chakra draining quickly. I could test my theory right now. "Sasuke, Juugo! Get out of there!" They took one look at me and at the Ice-water being and immediately jump out of the way. I glanced out the corner of my eye and saw that Naruto was already gone.

Without hesitating, I created a water prison from the water hydra. It was large and strong. My water part of the hydra reformed instantly(with chakra drained obviously). Pain (like I expected) Almighty Push the water prison away and I immediately thrust my Hydra forward. It moved quickly and with force strong enough to destroy a successive of mountains. Pain stared wide-eyed at my construct before being slammed full force with it.

His body was completely crushed and all the chakra rods were pushed of his body. Black spots appeared in my vision and I blacked out...

* * *

Writer: WHOOOOO! Finally I have finished Chapter 6. I can really feel the smut in future chapters.

Juugo: *Is in Kurai's room naked*

Kurai: *walks into my room* EEKKKKSS! JUUGO! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED IN **MY **ROOM NAKED?!

Sasuke and Naruto: *Goes to direction of scream to investigate* EEEEKKKKS! WHY IS YOUR PUBIC HAIRS ORANGE JUUGO?

Juugo: *Runs and hides in the toilet*

Kakashi: *Watching in his perverted ways*

Kurai: *Appears behind Kakashi* Take this sensei! Kakashi Style: A thousand Years of Death! *Stabs Kakashi in his you know what*

Kakashi: *Flies and lands on the Writer*

Writer: ...Get off me...*gives super glare that can turn people to stone and shatter it after that*. You guys stop fooling around and learn your lines!*Accidentally turns them to stone*

Writer:...Oops -3-'


	7. Arghhh, fuck!(Smut)

Chapter 7 and thanks to NoFace for being the only person currently KIND enough to give reviews to my Yaoi. THANK YOU, NoFace :) and Guest!

RATED M! ! !

I will try my best to lessen the Gary-Stu/Mary-Sue thing.

P.S. There is smut for this chap. YAY.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was that I had a weight on my chest. I cracked open my eyes to be greeted by Naruto and Sasuke's make-out session. Sasuke was on my chest and his eyes were closed, basking in Naruto's licks and nips on his neck.

I cleared my throat to get their attention. They both looked and me and toppled onto the ground, embarassed to be caught in their act. They landed in an awkward position though, Naruto had his hand on Sasuke's crotch and their body was entwined. They blushed a deep red and proceeded quickly to stand.

I noticed another thing, Juugo was holding my right hand tightly while in his sleep. His head was resting on the cot I was in and his face was paler than I remember it to be. "Juugo, wake up." I said quietly, gently shaking him.

"Hrmm?" His eyes fluttered open slowly and he looked at me. Our eyes caught each other and electricity sparked between us, making me feel weird but a good kind of weird. His gorgeous eyes got wet and he hugged me, hard. Totally taking me off the bed and crushing me in his hard embrace. He kissed me on the lips, it was quick and chaste. Full of relief and elation, but also of unspoken promises.

When I collected myself enough to pay more attention to my surroundings again, I noticed that Juugo's face had a faint tint to it and he was smiling at me. He let me back down. "Sooo where am I?"

"You're in Konoha Hospital," said a female voice. I turned around to be greeted by a blonde woman who was none other than the 5th Hokage.

"Konoha Hospital... but I thought it was destroyed during Pain's invasion?" I said perplexed.

"We rebuilt it, in fact most of the village is already rebuilt. All that's left is the eastern side of the village."

A thought started to form in my head,"How many days has it been?"

"Caught that did you? To answer your question, exactly 2 weeks since the invasion," She said, leaving the room.

2 weeks? That's long. At least my legs aren't weak and wobbly. Sasuke and Naruto were still standing and pretending that they didn't do the little act. Juugo was looking at me and still smiling. Juugo broke the silence,"Kurai... I received an apartment from the Hokage for helping them in their war. It's large enough to fit 4 people. You could move in with me... I mean if you want to. You don't have to if you don't-"

I silenced him with a finger,"Juugo, shut up. Of course I'll move in with you."

He laughed, he had a beautiful laugh. "Good! For a second there I thought you wouldn't take my offer."

"Well~ since you 2 are getting along so fine. We'll take our leave. Ja ne guys!" Naruto said before running out of the room with Sasuke.

"That was fast..." I turned my attention back to Juugo,"So you were worried I wouldn't take you offer?" I said it huskily and leaned my body on his. His face got red immediately and he gave the expected "No, not at all!". "Sooo, you don't want me to move in with you?" I said rubbing my hands on his muscular chest.

"I didn't say that either," He said, biting his lips.

I allowed my eyes to drift down to his pants,"Juugo, is that an erection?" I said, giving him a knowing smirk while pointing at the site where his dick was practically straining against his pants. I was rewarded with the fiercest blush I had EVER seen on anyone's face. I released myself from his body and locked the door to my room. I also drew the curtain to prevent prying eyes, casting the room into darkness.

I went to Juugo. He wasn't moving an inch and he was staring at me. I pushed him down onto the cot and kissed him. He gave me a small moan. Feeling more confident, I forced my tounge into his mouth. Tasting and savoring the taste o his mouth slowly. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me deeper into the kiss.

My hands found their way under Juugo's shirt and were teasing his nipples slowly. "Damn, Kurai!" He was out of breath and panting but so was I.

"Juugo, I'm gonna take your shirt off, is that okay?" He nodded,"Yes, please do. I've wanted this for so long. I've even been dreaming about this."

"I know," I said, taking off his shirt. I also pulled down his pants and boxers. "I'm gonna take mine off okay?" I didn't wait for a reply though, I just ripped them from my body. I did some quick handsigns,"Shadow Tendril Jutsu!" Long tendrils of shadows came to life and I directed them to bind Juugo on the cot, spread-eagle.

There was sounds of a small struggle and I could see Juugo trying to break free from his bonds. Futile.

When he was secured to the bed I got on top of him. I leaned close to his face,"Juugo, let me establish some ground rules okay? One, if we're gonna be in a reltionship. I WILL be seme. Two, always ask for more, even if you're exhausted. And three, you're gonna hate or love what I'm gonna do to you," As I said that,a small tendril wrapped itself around Juugo's large cock and began functioning as a cock ring.

"Arghhh, fuck!" I went south and positioned my mouth above his cock. He shivered when my hot breath touched his cock. I enveloped the pulsing shaft with my mouth. His body jerked upwards, causing my gag reflex to react. I grabbed his cock hard. "Mmmph,"

"S-sorry, Kur-rai," He was panting hard and it was music to my ears. I bobbed my head back and forth and occasionally teased his slit with my tounge. He moaned and said "fuck!" a few times when I bit on his cock softly. After a while, I let go. He writhed and struggled against his bonds. Tightening and releasing his ass muscles to cum. Not that the cock ring would let him. "Kurai, ple-please let m-me cu-mmphg!"

He said that last part because I shoved my dick in his mouth after assuming a 69 position with him. He sucked on my cock and licked my slit and it sent shivers of pleasure through my entire body. I aimed at his balls this time, sucking and licking and sucking more. We moaned, not caring who could hear us. I finally extracted myself from his mouth. I turned around again, and met Juugo's eyes. His eyes were dilated and I suspect that so were mine.

"...Have you cummed yet?" I asked.

"No not yet but very close," His voice was strained.

I released the tendril that was wrapped around Juugo's cock. I slapped our bodies together and rubbed my erection onto his. This elicited a moan from both of us. "Are you close yet Juugo?" I said, still rubbing.

"Y-yes, mahhh!"

_'I can't hold it in much longer...'_

"Kurai!"

"Juugo!"

We both spilled our seeds onto ourselves at the same time and I collapsed onto him. Even though I was tired, I rubbed our bodies on each other, spreading **our** cum on each other like slathered butter. Juugo moaned,"Damn, Kurai. Your -hih- methods are really -hih- hot!" He said kissing my hair. "Now could you please release me from these bonds?" He said pulling against them.

I smiled despite myself,"No, I have a few more things in mind," I licked his chest, sticky with our cum until we fell asleep...

* * *

Writer: So there you have it folks! Tell me if you guys like it, I worked really hard on it you know? ;)

Sasuke: Is this the last chapter?

Writer: Maybe... I haven't thought of any new things to continue on with it yet...

Juugo: Don't end it yet! Me and Kurai just got together :'(

Writer: I'll think about it...


End file.
